There are circumstances in which it would be useful to have a device emulate or simulate behavior and operations of another device. One such situation is for testing of a new and yet unavailable target device under development, such as printers, MFPs, peripherals, digital cameras, etc. The number of these new devices being developed is constantly increasing, and demands shorter and more efficient development and testing cycles. If an existing device can be made to emulate a target device, then installation and other testing can begin without waiting for completion of the target device. The present invention arose out of the above perceived needs and concerns associated with device emulation. The present invention proposes a method by which a host recognizes a device as a different, target device.